A Hero: Agent Colorado
by NecroShadeNaruto
Summary: A forgotten Brother, A forsaken Son, A warrior, A engineer, A Friend, A Hero. Follow Agent Colorado (Alex) as he tries to save his friend and forget the family that forgot and abandon him
1. Agent Colorado and Alpha

**Hello all NecroShadeNaruto (NSN) here. I'm bringing you all a story of Red Vs Blue (RVB), I'm a big fan of the show and I wanted to do one of it while it's on my brain.**

 **Now this doesn't mean I won't stop updating my other stories, I just need to rewrite them out and you'll have them so bare with me please.**

 **This story will be centered around my Oc and the Alpha AI Leonard Church. I will also try and make the chapters as long as I can but it wont be easy to do. Due to how short the episode's are and the fact that I got into watching RVB from Netflix. Each episode on Netflix was the entire season.**

 **For an update of why I haven't updated my stories check out Necromancer Naruto.**

 **Now onto the story.**

"We need to hide the Alpha, somewhere no one will look"

"I know just the place but, he will need a guard, may I suggest Agent Florida, Director?"

"Yes he will do nicely but I was thinking of someone else, someone everyone thinks is dead, Agent Colorado will make a fine protection detail."

"Yes I remember him, but I thought he was killed when the base he was stationed at was destroyed by that army, how did he survive, from the tapes no one even left the planet alive."

"He refuses to say how he survived but I have a feeling it has to do with his technical skills, he was after all one of the best engineer's we had, he was also one of the strongest but held himself back because of his love for his sister."

"Ah yes Agent Carolina, I don't think she even remembers she has a younger brother, and didn't Agent Colorado design several our equipment himself?"

"Yes councilor, he did design them along side the Alpha, make sure he is posted on the Alpha's guard but don't give anything away that he is protecting the Alpha."

"It will be done"

 **Two Years Later**

"I wonder what if maybe I should get some practice in with my new sniper rifle, ah well it can wait another week, not like anything happens around here anyways." Came the voice of Leonard Church as he lowered his sniper from spying on the Red's standing on their base on watch duty.

"Hey Church did you hear? We are getting a new rookie soon and a tank shortly after." Came a voice behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder at the speaker.

"Ah Alex, yea I heard but I doubt you came out here to spy on the Red's with me, or to tell me that so what's on your mind?" Church spoke as he walked to the cliff wall and sat down for what he believed to be a long talk.

"Yes well, you know how I tend to have 'visions' of the future and can tell when something bad is going to happen?" Alex stated as he took a seat next to his best friend.

"Yea I know about it, wait why are you bring this up now, is the rookie going to be a problem?" Church questioned.

"Does you getting blown up by a tank driven by him count as a problem?"

"Yes it fucking does, I can't believe I'm going to be killed by a tank driven by my own teammate" Church shouted as he begun to panic, trying to think of ways to not get killed by a tank driven by his soon to be teammate.

"Settle down bro, I won't let you be killed so long as I have a say in the matter" Alex stated between laughs at his friends plight.

"I swear you make a big deal out of every little thing, don't you"

"Little you call that a little thing? I'm going to be killed by my own teammate and were not all badass soldiers like you are, who fought an entire army by themselves." Church stated before glaring at his friend from behind his visor.

"Hey I take offense to that, I am not a badass soldier, I'm a normal soldier who got incredibly lucky"

"No you're a badass soldier who took on an entire army by himself and came out alive, when the rest of your unit was killed"

"Yea um, can we talk about something else, I rather not remember losing my entire squad"

"So this new rookie, what you know of him?"

"His name is Michael J. Caboose, and other then that I don't know anything other then he kills you in our tank" Alex said in a quite voice.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to be careful around him then, and not let him drive the tank" Church stated as he leveled his sniper to check on Red Base.

 _"_ _So, they thought they could hide the truth from me. Thinking I can't tell when someone is an AI or not, oh well I will protect church, even if it kills me"_ Alex thought as he watched church level out his sniper and spy on Red Base.

"Hey Alex if we're getting a new member then what are the chances that the Reds are getting a new member, along side that robot they are building"

"Well chances are, if their command is like ours then yea they will be getting a new teammate, and with this new rookie our numbers will be four to their four, unless they do get another member then four to five."

"Should we take one out before that happens?"

"No it will make them get a new member, at least this way we can only guess" Alex stated as he got up and stood next to his friend.

"Well it's starting to get late, should we turn in for the night?" Church asked before deciding to say fuck it and head back to base.

"Yea sure, Tucker is probably playing with himself"

"knowing him yea, hey I have a question"

"And I might have an answer" Alex stated as the two walked side by side back to Blue base.

"I heard that the only way for us soldiers to run our equipment properly is to have an AI, is that true?" Church asked without even looking at his friend

"Most of our equipment can be run without an AI's assistants but if we add different equipment such as cloaking or a bubble shield then to run it properly we need an AI or we risk our armor shutting down and getting us killed" Alex said after a few minutes of silent thought.

"Ah ok, so if I asked command for an AI and a cloaking unit, think I could get them?" church asked looking at his friend through his visor

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows, but if you get one then remember I want one too but I'll take a bubble shield and cloaking" Alex said with a chuckle

"Right I'll get right on that" came the sarcastic reply from Church.

 **That's the end of this chapter, sorry it's not very long but as the story progresses then it will get longer, I hope.**

 **And for those who think I got this out in a matter of hours, remember I have a lot of problems to deal with and it took me four days to do just this much, and I had to listen to music to block out a lot of other things.**

 **This story will be updated first since it's more on my mind then the rest, once I get this either done or close to done then I will work on rewriting my other stories, I promise.**

 **To my faithful followers/readers thank you for sticking with me and I'm sorry I couldn't write as much as you would like and I hope you'll all stick with me.**

 **Flamers go home I don't need anymore problems.**

 **NSN out**


	2. Church's Mistake

**NSN here, bring you another chapter of Red Vs Blue, A Hero Agent Colorado.**

 **For now I'll be focusing on this story, it's relaxing for me.**

 **Also still looking for a beta for this story, any takers?**

 **Lopez will be speaking in Spanish but I'm not writing it in Spanish so deal with it, English is my primary language with a little bit of Japanese as a secondary.**

 **One last thing then onto the story, I'll be trying to make these as long as I can but if you check my profile or Necromancer Naruto you can find out why that is hard for me, the last chapter was about 1.3k words in total, I hope to have this at least 2-4k words but I doubt I will be able too.**

 **This story will get progressively longer as time goes on but the first couple chapters may not be very long, for those that don't like it I'm sorry but I have problems and I admit that, just give me time and you'll have a long story that everyone can enjoy.**

 **[** Speech **]  
[** _Thoughts_ **]  
** **[AI Speech]**

 **Chapter 2: Church's Mistake**

"Aw man I knew I should have told Alex that a Red stole our flag, he would have got it back easy enough." Church said as he watched the tank being driven by Caboose shot the Warthog/Puma back towards Red base.

 **"Acquiring new target"**

"Wait, what did the tank just say?"

"It said acquiring new target Church, now run" Came Tuckers shout

"Shit, I really should have alerted Alex to the situation he would know what to do."

 _"Goodbye my friend"_ was all Church could think before the tank opened fire on him.

"What the fuck rookie why shoot your own teammate, especially Church. You know the First Lieutenant is going to be pissed at you for shooting Church." Tucker shouted over the radio at Caboose.

"What the fuck is going on out there, why am I hearing explosion over my music" Came a voice over the radio.

"Ah shit, your in for it now Caboose. Well sir a Red got into the base and took our flag, we didn't think we should bother you on your project so we tried to get it back ourselves but the ROOKIE here decided to be a team killing fucktard and kill Church with it." Tucker said over the radio to his commanding officer.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Caboose, get the tank back to base and get yourself inside said base and sit there, I'll deal with your team killing ass later I gave you an order not to drive the tank."

"And Tucker, your in trouble as well for letting him drive it, so stay put." was all that was said leaving both Blue soldiers shivering in fear of what was to happen to them.

 **Red Base**

"Oh shit, Grif it's their Lieutenant, he's out and about and you know how dangerous he is, even command said not to piss him off."

"He doesn't seem dangerous, and he's the enemy shouldn't we be killing him not running from him." came the voice of Donut

"Well Donut, the rumor is that he survived by himself against an entire army that raided the base he was stationed at, command gave us intel on him and gave us strict orders to never engage him in combat at all cost." Simmons stated as he proceeded to hide behind cover along side Grif.

"Yea rookie now hide, if he see's you, your dead, why do you think we had to get another rookie cause he killed the last one" Grif stated as he hide behind cover hoping to not get seen.

"So what your saying is, fighting him bad and should be avoided at all cost, well don't you think he's going to hate us for getting his teammate killed?" questioned Donut as he hide behind cover as well, to afraid of what might happen to him.

"Yea we may want to give back the flag, before he comes over here and kills us all." Grif stated out of fear

"Are you insane, if we go out there we might as well put a bullet in our brains now, cause he's going to do it" Simmons stated as he looked at his 'friend' before hiding from the sniper shot that landed right next to him even behind cover.

"That was one hell of a shot, either he's really lucky or really skilled, either way lets get inside before he takes us out" Donut stated before grabbing the flag and jumping inside Red base.

 **"Come in Blood Gulch Outpost #1, this is Sarge"** came a voice over their radio that sounded a lot like an AI

"Sarge is that you?" Grif asked as he looked at his friend hoping he was getting the transmission as well.

 **"That is correct private, how are things going down there? Has our new recruit shown up yet?"** Sarge asked not knowing that his team was in danger

"Well Sarge, you see the rookie did show up and some how got the Blue's flag, but um, First Lieutenant Alexander has come onto the battlefield and his teammate Church I think was his name was killed by a tank and now Alex is targeting us" Simmons said over the radio to his commanding officer.

 **"Let me get this straight, you got their flag and ended up getting one of them killed and brought Alex onto the field, well boys you just screwed us"** Sarge stated

"Um yea we know, can you help us in some way?" Donut asked praying for some hope to save their skins

 **"I'll see what I can do, wait a second is he aiming that sniper at us, what does he think he's doing"** Sarge asked his pilot

 **"Yes sir, it appears he is aiming it at us"** was all the pilot could say before a round came through the windshield and hit him in the head, killing him instantly.

 **"Well boys, it looks like I cant help after all I'm going to crash"** Sarge stated as he tried to get control of the pelican as it plummeted to the planet.

"How the hell does he take out a pelican pilot with a single round from a sniper, just how good is this guy"

"No clue Donut, but now do you see why we have orders to not engage him in combat, he would tear us apart by himself" Grif stated as he looked at the new recruit.

. . .

"Well shit, we are scre-" was all Donut could say before a loud crash overtook his voice.

 **Blue Base**

"Did he just take out a pelican with a single round?" Tucker asked Blue teams rookie, even though he knew the answer.

"Yea, if he could do that then how much trouble are we in?"

"Yea we may want to start getting our coffins ready cause we're going to need them" was all Tucker could say.

"Ah quit being such wimps he wont kill you two" came a voice from behind them.

. . .

"Um Tucker, there is only three of us right, and one of us is currently destroying Red team"

"Yea so who is talking"

"Turn the fuck around you two, man I can't believe I died for this war"

"Church, wait how are you here, your dead Caboose blew you up"

"Yea I'm here because I'm a mother fucking ghost bitch"

"So your a ghost, wow this video game is weird" Caboose said as he looked between ghost Church and Tucker.

"Shut up Caboose, were not in a video game, god your a moron" Church stated

 **Freelancer headquarters**

"It appears the Alpha's body has been killed and he had to transfer to a new host, and without even knowing it"

"Yes Councilor it would appear so, and it appears that young Alex has taken it pretty hard."

"Should we send in a freelancer to acquire the alpha? So we can move him else where"

"No if Alex hasn't already figured it out then he will soon and he will protect Alpha"

"Even though I've tried to study him, Alex still remains a mystery to me."

"Yes Alex is careful with what information he gives out, you will only know what he wants you to know"

"What about the rumors of Agent Carolina still being alive, her recovery beacon never activated"

"Agent Carolina is still alive, she wont surface unless she wants to be found"

"It appears that both Agent Carolina and Agent Colorado are able to do what they want and we wont know what they are doing until it's to late"

"Yes they are well trained Councilor, it's why I recruited them both, they both have potential to be in the Spartan program. They are good at what they do" the Director stated as he watched the monitor.

"What should we do"

"For now nothing just sit back and watch, and has Agent Washington recovered any of our AI fragments?"

"Negative, they have all been taken by Agent Maine, including the equipment of our freelancers"

"Agent Maine is starting to become a pain, and have you found Agent Texas?"

"No sir, so far the only AI's unaccounted for is Gamma, Omega, Delta, Theta, and Beta. Agent Maine has the rest with the exception of Epsilon"

"Ah yes, Agent York and Wyoming still manage to evade us, and even Agent Texas"

"What are you thinking Director"

"Agent Colorado, will find Agent's Texas, Wyoming and York for us and gather the Ai's all we need to do is get him moving, how many soldiers do we have spare."

"Enough for a war sir, why"

"It's time to set a trap, bring Epsilon"

"Very well sir"

 **And that is the end of this chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it**

 **See you all in the next chapter**

 **NSN out**


End file.
